Van and Courtney's First Adventure
Van and Courtney's First Adventure is a written story involving Van Solas and Courtney Elison. Plot The Kamen Rider Club Z And thunderbolts finally meet! When Great Leader discovers the existence of other Adventure teams, he decides to send the time jackers to turn them into Kaijin Riders. But when Van and courtney discover this, the two team up to stop great leader form enacting this plan Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kazuma Kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade) Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Courtney Elison Varian (Kaijin Rider Another Blade) Great Leader Time Jackers: Woz (Kamen Rider Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Trivia * This is the First time the Kamen Rider Club Z and the Thunderbolts meet * Varian becomes Kaijin Rider Antother Blade in this * Kamen Rider ZI-O BladeArmor Makes it’s debut Van meets Courtney * (Courtney is knocked out cold after getting attacked as someone named Van Solas finds her out cold) * Courtney: *opens her eyes to see a blurry figure in front of her* *Van: hey are you ok? (Rushes over to her and picks her up) you look like you got hurt real bad. I’ll take you back to the school of friendship with me! theyll be able to help there for sure! *(A few hours later, Courtney wakes up in bandages) *Courtney: *groans in pain as she gets up* W-What happened? * Van: oh good your awake! Man those Mugen Shocker creeps must be really desperate to attack a pup. tho why did they attack you? * Courtney: I’m the last and only Legendary Golden Retriever of my kind. They want me because I hold many abilities that others cannot including time itself. * Van: Wait your a time traveler to? What a coincidence! The name is Van! Van Solas, Aka Kamen Rider ZI-O. And would you happen to be Courtney Elison? * Courtney: *surprised that Van knew her name!* Yes, that’s right! How did you know my name? *gasps* Are you psychic? * Van: hehe nope. i hear about you from my teammate smolder ^^ its such an honor to meet u! * Courtney: Smolder?! I know her! She’s one of my students here at the School Of Friendship. Where is she? I just gotta see her again! *gets out of bed and tries to walk but falls in pain* * Van: woah careful you got banged up bad. Smolder will be here any minute. We are actually roommates and this is our dorm * Courtney: Sorry... All I can remember before coming here is that I was fixing up the portal machine until... *gasps and remembers Varian pushing her in* Varian..... * Van: who? * Courtney: Varian is an alchemist. He used to be Rapunzel‘s friend until she turned her back on him because no one would help save his father; Quirin... His father and being betrayed is why he turned evil.... * Van: woah...wait...was this guy with anyone when you were pushed in? * Courtney: Varian was with these strange guys... Who were they called again? *thinks for a moment* Time jackers? * Van: so great leader is involved with this Afterall...(sighs) I thought it was bad enough when they were trying to groom me into being their “Demon King” Oma ZI-O... * Courtney: We should tell the others! * Van: absolutely! But first you need to rest. you got really hurt and I’m gonna make sure you recover. Besides smolder should be here any minute. we share most of the same classes but she does have some different ones from me, she should be done with her last class any minute now * (The school bell rings!) * van: alrighty smolder should be here in no time! * (Smolder enters the dorm after classes) * Van; hey smolder we have a guest ^^ * Smolder: Princess Courtney! Nice to see you again. * Van: Wait...Courtney is a princess?! You never told me that! That’s amazing! * Courtney: It’s true. I’m Princess Celestia‘s daughter. * Van: Wow! * ????: (sinister laughing coming from the doorway) A king bows to a princess huh? * (in the Doorway was none other than Woz, the royal advisor to Oma ZI-O, the evil version of Van from a future where he became the demon King Oma ZI-O and prime member of the Time Jackers and Mugen Shocker) * Woz: I must admit, I did not expect this my liege. * Van: stop calling me that! (gets in a fighting stance) * Woz: calm yourself my liege. I come to talk * Van: as if I’d listen! in case you haven’t noticed your the enemy! * Courtney: *hides behind Van as her ears drop down in fear after seeing Woz* * Woz: A king who refuses his birthright and a princess who is a coward....how amusing! My liege you will surrender the ZI-O Ridewatch and your pup friend overthere will surrender her time powers to us. Once I have them I can grant them to oma ZI-O and give him the ability to travel across timelines and expand his kingdom to infinity And spread the gospel of Mugen Shocker! * Van: wow Woz and I thought you were crazy before! Are you sure your Oma ZI-O’s Royal advisor and not his court Jester? * Woz: hahaha amusing my liege but I’d best steel yourselves for battle now! Adeu! (He disappears, teleported away) * Courtney: *her ears drop down in sadness after hearing Woz said to her about being a coward* * Van; it’s ok Courtney he is gone now. Though right now i think it would be best if we stay in the Ride Tower. It’s the big new clocktower building neighboring the school of friendship. my team and I live there. We should be able to stay there until your fully recovered. * Courtney: I agree... * Van: smolder come on we are heading back to the ride tower * Smolder: *nods and picks Courtney up* Come on, Princess Courtney. * Van: (pets Courtney behind the ears) * Courtney: *wags her tail, happily as Van pet her behind the ears* Welcome to the Ride Tower * (the front door opens and in comes the trio of Van, Smolder, and Courtney as they make there way into the foyer) * Van: welcome to the Rider Tower! Home base of the Kamen Rider club Z! * Courtney: Whoa! *looks around the place, excitedly* This place looks amazing! * Van: Thanks! All of us riders worked together to design and build it! * (Sento Kiryou, Aka Kamen Rider Build enters) * Sento: indeed, it’s a marvel of a structure isn’t it. It’s nice to meet you princess Courtney, I am Sento. Van called and told us you were coming * Van: sento is our resident genius! Heck he even created his own driver based off alien tech. Oh drivers in this case are belts that let us riders transform * Courtney: Whoa! Awesome! * Sento: thank you milady, it’s such an honor to have royalty here * Courtney: Thank you. I‘m really honored to be here. * (from the other floor a guy who looks to be Van’s age looks down over the railing) * ????: woah! Too cool! (He slides down the banister of the staircase) your the princess? Your the cutest princess I’ve ever seen :) (he pets her) * Courtney: *giggles* I am pretty adorable. * Van: this is Gentaro, Aka Kamen Rider Fourze! * Gentaro: that’s right! And I’m the man who’s gonna befriend the universe! * Courtney: I hope we can be great friends... *smiles* * Gentaro: Same here! *smiles* * Courtney: I wonder what else is in here... *runs off to see the rest of the Rider Tower* * Van: Courtney Wait for me! * (The two of them go into the Ex-aid Game room) * Van: (panting) courtney....s-slow down.... * Courtney: Whoa.... Awesome Game Room! This looks way cooler than the one back at the estate. * Van: t-thanks....it’s courtesy of- * Emu: the Genius gamer M! Aka me! So your the princess who will be staying here? For a while? * Courtney: Yep. That’s me. * Van: (finally recovers) Courtney this is Emu Hojo. Kamen Ride Ex-aid. Also known as the genius gamer M. He gets his powers from game cartriges known as gashats * Emu: true * Van: he is also a doctor by the way * Courtney: Wow.... I hope he can check out my injuries after getting hurt by those Kaijin riders.... * Van: wait the Kaijin Riders? They were there to? you said it was just the time jackers and Varian * Courtney: Oops.... I guess my head’s a bit scrambled .... *chuckles nervously* * Van: it’s ok * Emu: And I’d be more than happy to look over your injuries * Courtney: Thank you. * (From the other room loud music is heard. We go in to check and see it is Kouta praticing his dance) * Van: Courtney this is Kouta katsuraba! * Courtney: He sure likes loud music! * kouta; (pauses the song) my apologies. * Van; he is also Kamen Rider Gaim * Courtney: Nice to meet you. * Savannah: oh hey van hon! * Me: oh savannah this is Courtney! She will be staying here for a while. Courtney this is savannah, she is my pet and a pop star also * savannah: its a pleasure to meet you your majesty * Courtney: Pleasure's all mine. *smiles* * Savannah: oh you havent met all the riders yet! Eiji is gonna think your so cute! * Courtney: I'll be happy to meet Eiji. Varian vs Courtney * (Varian and Courtney are facing off against each other on the roof of the Ride Tower) * Varian: *kicks Courtney* Give it up, princess! You’re finished! * Courtney: *backs away near the edge of the roof* * Van: (makes it to the roof) so your the one attacking my friend huh? (Takes out his ridewatch and places the Zikyu driver on his waste) let’s see how long you can last! (he slots his ridewatch in and presses the button on top of the driver and brings his left arm up) Henshin! (He brings his arm down and spins the driver) * Zikyu Driver: Rider time! Kamen Rider! ZI-O (the armor forms around van and he becomes Kamen Rider ZI-O) * Van: allow me my princess (he draws his Zikan Girade sword and points it towards Varian) * Zikan Girade: Zikan Girade! * Van: I make my own future! * Varian: *takes out some alchemy potions* Your majesty.... You oughta know me better than that! *throws the potions at Van* * Van: (turns his blade into a blaster and shoots the potions before they hit) don’t address her! I’m your opponent now! (Turns his blaster back into a blade) * Varian: Very well then.... *throws some alchemy potions at Van* * Van: (switches his Zikan Girade back to gun mode) * Zikan Girade: Zyu! * Van: (shoots the potions out of the sky again and charges at Varian) * Varian: *dodges Van and grabs Courtney by the scruff* Time to get you to Great Leader... * Van: let her go! * (Suddenly Van gets grabbed by Woz) * Woz: Suprise my liege * (from out of nowhere a blast comes and hits both Woz and Varian. To courtney’s Surprise it was the student six with there ride gadgets ) * Van: nice shot! (Gets up) * (Geiz comes up also and transforms ready to fight both varian and Woz) * Courtney: Looks like backup has arrived! * Van: sure has! * Woz: hehehe bring in everyone you want! It wont help! (He gives Varian the another blade Ridewatch) * Van: no he is gonna give Varian the ability to become a kaijin rider! * Courtney: Not on my watch! *uses her dragon-time ability to slow down time and stop Woz from giving the Ridewatch to Varian* * Woz: (Counters her with his own time abilities) Don’t underestimate the power of the time jackers! Varian! You know what to do! * Varian: Of course... *grabs the Ridewatch and becomes a kaijin rider right before Courtney‘s eyes* * Van: shoot i don’t have the blade Ridewatch, the only way kaijin riders can be defeated is with the Ridewatch of there rider counterpart. We don’t have much time. We have to find Kazuma kenzaki: Kamen Rider blade. If we get the blade Ridewatch I can beat varian * Courtney: *growls angrily and starts fighting with Varian* I’ll hold him off! * Van: no way we’re in this together! * Geiz: (steps in with his Zikan Zax and slashes varian) I’ll hold him off while you, Courtney and the students find Kazuma! * Van: Geiz...alright fine * Woz: I don’t think so! (Sworz and uhr show in there time mazines and surround the roof) your not going anywhere * (suddenly two mech spring up on top of the building and attack sworz and uhr‘s time mazines. These mechs were the powerdizer 2.0, operated by makini, and the Kyotama suika arms, piloted by savannah) * savannah: what did ya think we would let you have all the fun? * Makini: we got these guys you guys go! * (The rest of the pet Six plus austin show up with there ride gadgets) * Roxie: we got this covered * Trip: yeah we’ll back up Geiz while you and courtney find kazuma * Van: alright! Thanks guys! Courtney let’s go! * Courtney: Right! Let's hurry! * (Van, Courtney and the students head down into the hanger and into van’s time mazine and take off) * Van: next stop japan! And the B.O.A.R.D foundation! * Courtney: Let's go! Full power! * (the time mazine powers up and they take off to Japan) The B.O.A.R.D Foundation * (Van, Courtney, and the Young Six get to Japan) * Courtney: *sighs* Japan... Land of the Rising Sun.... * Van: and to think last time my team and I were here we were helping a bunch of ninja sentai rangers fight an evil kaijin called a Yokai and help them get back to their dimension * Silverstream: good times ^^ * Courtney: So, where’s the B.O.A.R.D Foundation? * Van: should be somewhere in this district. (We land) (Van then takes out a brief case and inside are what appear to be faiz phone Xs however there different colors and have the face and symbols riders on them) smolder, sandbar, ocellus, gallus, Yona, and silverstream, I need you guys to take these. There called RideGunners and these will let you use an Rider armor form without need for the zikyu driver. I also made some for the pets but I didn’t get a chance to give them to them yet. anyway each one of these are a different color and also have the face and symbol of a different past rider on each of em. it’ll let ya use an rider armor form based off that rider, but it’s one form per ridegunner. So each of you pick one. * Smolder: dibs on Ryuki! (She takes the Ryuki RideGunner) * Yona: Yak want Kuuga! (She takes The Kuuga RideGunner) * Ocellus: ill take the Kabuto One ^^! (She take the Kabuto RideGunner) * Sandbar: im good with the W one (he takes the W RideGunner) * Silverstream: hmmmm tough choice but I’ll go with the Den-O one (She takes the Den-O RideGunner) * Gallus: And I’ll take the OOO RideGunner (He takes the OOO RideGunner) * Van: Courtney you want one to? I have plenty ^^ * Courtney: Hmmm.... *takes a pink RideGunner* I'll take this one. Because pink is my all time favorite color. * Van: the decade rideGunner good choice! Btw you can all keep your ride gunners afterall i made em for you guys ^^ * Courtney: Thank you... I will cherish it always... * Smolder: sweet thanks! * Van: no prob! Once we are outside I can show you guys how to use em! Also remind me to give the pets and makini their RideGunners as well * Courtney: But, first thing's first. We gotta get to the B.O.A.R.D Foundation. * Van: right. We are here. (We get out of the time mazine and enter the building) * Courtney: Whoa.... This place is huge! * Van; yeah! question is where is Kazuma * Silverstream: well you said all the kamen Rider stuff is a tv show in your world. U know like the show you apparently know smolder, Yona, gallus, sandbar, And ocellus And I from. So maybe there are some details in the show that could help us find him! * Van: perhaps. Hmmmm I think in the first episode there was a training area. So maybe he is there! * Courtney: *pushes the door open with her front paws* Shall we? * Van: my thoughts exactly! (We go through) * Yona: so RideGunners help us transform? How? * Van: press down on the barrel of the RideGunner. You should hear it announce the name of the rider it is based off of. Then once you do point it in the air and pull the trigger and boom! Your transformed * Silverstream: do we have to say “henshin” * Van: If ya want. It’s up to you Courtney gets ambushed by Woz and Varian * (Courtney is looking around for Kazuma by herself until Woz and Varian ambush her) * Courtney: *screams in fear as Woz covers her mouth* * Varian: *takes out a syringe* Hold her down, Woz! I’ll sedate her! * Woz: with pleasure (he holds her down) * Courtney: *tries to get free* * Varian: *grabs Courtney‘s paw and holds up the syringe* Just hold still, this will only sting a little. * Courtney: *muffled panicking* * Varian: *injects the syringe into Courtney* * Courtney: ...! *yelps in pain, muffled* * (Varian sedates Courtney while Woz holds her down) * Varian: *finishes sedating Courtney* There. That should do it. Let’s get her to Great Leader. * Van: Not on my watch! (He transforms into ZI-O MachArmor and charges at them) * Woz: Varian Transform into Another Blade now and hold him off! I’ll deliver the package to great leader personally! * Varian: With pleasure... *transforms into Another Blade and fights off Van* * (Courtney tries to stay awake but her vision goes blurry after being sedated while Woz carries her) * Courtney: *to Woz, drowsy* Stand... still... so I can.... fight you....! * Woz: oh don’t worry dear princess, soon your powers will belong to a king! * Courtney: *tries to stay awake but groans and falls asleep after being sedated* * Woz: (returns to the base and varian follows) * Van: Courtney! No! * (Van transforms back feeling defeated and falls to the ground) * ????: (saw the whole thing) hey kid? Get up. This fight isn’t over * Van: (looks up and gasps) your- Great Leader’s Base * (Varian and Woz have returned to Great Leader‘s base with the sedated Courtney) * Varian: *opens the door and enters the room with Woz* Great Leader, we have returned. * Courtney: *opens her eyes a bit to see Great Leader as a blurry figure before passing out again* * Courtney meets Great Leader * (Courtney was knocked out after being sedated by Varian until an operating room light shined over her) * Courtney: *groans in pain and wakes up* Where am I? * (Courtney sees that she’s strapped down to an operating table!) * Courtney: *tries to get free from the restraints* What’s going on here?! * (Varian and Woz are in the room with her, keeping an eye on her to make sure that she doesn’t escape) * Varian: Struggle all you want, princess. Those restraints were made to keep you down, not even your super strength can break them. Plus, you’ve got a very special visitor who wants to meet you.... * Great leader: hello my dear....(evil smile) * Courtney: *gasps in horror as she panics and tries to get free from the restraints* * Great leader: relax my friend, I just desire to talk...so he tangled you into this mess to huh? That poor naive fool. Van thinks he can hide from the future, well he can’t. He can’t even protect his own friend! Why do you trust him when he already told you about his evil self from the future! Don’t you fear him? Don’t you fear what he will become?! * Courtney: Van decides his own future! You can’t choose it for him! * Oma ZI-O: is that so? (He steps out of the shadows) don’t you see? I am him! And with our plans in play we will make sure he fulfills his destiny and becomes me wether he wants to or not! And with your powers to well...you’ll be just as much responsible for him turning into me! * Courtney: Not a chance! I’m getting outta here! *tries to break free from the restraints* * Oma ZI-O: (laughs) your just as adorable as you were back then! As you were told those restraints can’t be broken! * Courtney: *struggles to get free* * Varian: *to Oma ZI-O* Should Woz and I begin the power extraction procedure on the princess, your majesty? * Courtney: *scared* Procedure?! * Oma ZI-O: Oh just extracting your powers and placing them into a blank Ridewatch! However you aren’t a rider, so I had to make some....modifications in order to make this work. You’ll see soon enough. Not only that but once your powers are mine your history will be rewritten as a bonus! No more thunderbolts! So not even your team will be able to save you! * Courtney: *gulps and shakes in fear* I-Is the procedure gonna hurt? * Varian: It’ll be very hurtful... But, don’t worry, it’ll be quick and easy if you cooperate.... * Courtney: Cooperate?! No way! *struggles to get free from the restraints* I refuse to cooperate! * Power Extraction procedure * (Varian and Woz are prepping Courtney for the power extraction procedure) * Courtney: *struggles while being strapped down on the operating table* * Oma-ZI-O: (Plugs a blank Ridewatch into the power extracting machine) now let’s have at it shall we? * Courtney: *panics and struggles to get free* No! No! * Varian: *attaches some electrodes on Courtney and puts an IV in her arm* Don’t worry, the procedure will be over with soon.... As long as you hold still... * Courtney: *growls angrily and snaps her teeth at Varian* * Varian: *grabs Courtney‘s snout* Easy, girl..... *to Woz and Oma ZI-O* Get the anesthesia! She’s being too difficult to handle! * Courtney: *growls angrily and tries to get free* * (one of the Lackies goes to get it But is knocked back into the room smashed into the wall by a powerful blast) * Van: (comes in) release Courtney now! * Courtney: Van! Help me! * Varian: You’re too late! We’re already getting ready to extract her powers.... *grabs a mask which is hooked up to a nearby tank of anesthesia* So, back away or else she’s sleeping with the fishes! * Van: Is that so? alright (I raise my hands and drop my weapon, but a laser blast shoots the mask) * Silverstream: you didn’t think he was alone did you? * Smolder: (melts the restraints with her fire and out come the other students) * Courtney: *jumps off the table* I’m free! Thanks, Smolder! * Woz: (smirks) oh it’s you worthless lot! What can you do without powers? * Smolder: “Without powerss”? Oh Woz, Woz, Woz, this is different from last time * (The students press Down on the barrels of their ridegunners) * Ridergunners: Let’s Go Riders! * Student Six: Henshin! * (They point their ridegunners up and pull the trigger) * Ridegunners: Let’s Go! Ryuki, Kuuga, Kabuto, W, Den-O, OOO! * (The students transform into their own Rider forms based off past riders) * Courtney: And don’t forget.... *presses the barrel on the ridegunner down* Henshin! *points her ridegunner up and pulls the trigger* * Ridegunner: Let’s go! Decade! * (Courtney transforms into her own rider form) * Kazuma: (comes in as well) so these are the new shocker guys? Well you and your friends seem to have a lot to handle. Let me help to! (He puts on the blade driver and inserts a card) Henshin! (He pulls the tab on the side and flips the buckle) * Blade Driver: Turn Up! (Kazuma is transformed into Kamen Rider blade) * Van: (takes out the ZI-O and blade Ridewatch he acquired from Kazuma) * Riderwatches: (Beeps) ZI-O! (Beeps) Blade! * (He inserts them both in the driver) * Van: Henshin! (He spins the driver and transforms) * Zikyu Driver: Rider Time! Kamen Rider ZI-O! Armor Time! Turn up! Blade! * Varian: *growls and transforms into Another Blade* Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Van’s adventures Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Written Stories